


The Daily Grind of a Mob Chara

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wuxia, Ancient China, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Or not, Otome Game, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, all she wanted was to play danmei games, danmei - Freeform, if you don't have a protagonist halo fend for yourself i guess, poor mc, truck-sama strikes again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shen Xiruo gets hit by truck-sama, gets reincarnated into an Otome game, yadda yadda yadda... where's the reverse harem already?!Except, quite unfortunately for her, it just happens to be the world of a danmei game.





	1. truck-sama strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is trash-jie :)

It had all been over in a moment—she had been waiting by the crosswalk, quite cold, as a matter of fact, when the truck had gone off course and rammed all ten thousand pounds of its metal frame into the sidewalk. And by extension, quite unfortunately, her.

Well. What a waste of a Tuesday.

Shen Xiruo silently bemoaned her brand new (and very expensive) Ralph Lauren sweater as she began bleeding out by the curb. It was a very quick process, and didn't hurt as much as she had expected. In fact, it felt quite pleasant to die. She began to wonder why she'd never thought of doing it earlier.

And then that was it.

* * *

Or not, as she discovered a few seconds later.

"Get up!" a girl whispered frantically to her. "Do you want to get beaten?"

Shen Xiruo did not, in fact, want to be beaten. She sat up immediately, and then stiffened in the realization that she was very much alive.

"What?" she said. The room she was in was dark and covered with gloom. She make out a murky shape in front of her, but very little else. "Who are you?"

"Did you hit your head?" the girl said. "I'm Jiao Jiao, who else am I supposed to be?"

Shen Xiruo blinked.

"Right," she said slowly. "Jiao Jiao. Of course I know you. Totally. We're best buddies, aren't we?"

"You're strange today," said the girl, who was presumably named Jiao Jiao. "Best buddies? Is that a new slang word or something?"

"Nevermind," Shen Xiruo said. She groped around her in the darkness, and realized that she seemed to be sitting on some sort of mattress. "Huh? Is this the hospital? I still have legs? I could swear they fell off just a moment ago."

"Are you sick?" Jiao Jiao demanded. "I thought you were strange before, but this is an entirely new level even for you."

Shen Xiruo felt slightly offended at this new accusation. "I'm not sick," she said. A new thought occurred to her. "I'm dead."

"Oh," said Jiao Jiao. She sounded like she didn't know what to say. "You  _are_ sick."

Shen Xiruo opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when a sudden blinding pain filled her head. She gasped, grabbing her temple, and then fell back onto the mattress in silent agony.

_get out—get out—that's my body—what are you—no don't—i'm possessed—there's a demon—help—get oUT GET OUT—HELP ME—GET OUT NOW—SHIFU—SHIFU HELP MEEEEEeeEEEeeeeeeee...—_

And then it was silent again.

She opened her eyes again with a jolt. The room was still as dark as before, but Jiao Jiao was gone. In the middle of her vision appeared a glowing white screen.

"What?" Shen Xiruo said. She reached out to touch the screen, but her finger passed right through it.

The screen abruptly changed.

"System?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she remembered all of the reincarnation novels she had read back in her eighth grade delusional chuunibyou phase. "I'm... reincarnated in another world?"

The message changed again.

"What the hell," Shen Xiruo said. "I thought I was supposed to  _die_."

"This is a scam," Shen Xiruo muttered. "Didn't you hear about a little thing called consent?"

The screen ignored her.

She tried jabbing both the X and the Cancel button, to no avail. Just her luck, she thought to herself, to have been saddled with a malware-filled System. Or at least one that seemed to have a processing power straight out of the 1990s.

The message disappeared.

Shen Xiruo peered at the empty space where the glowing screen had just been moments earlier, slightly perturbed at its disappearance, before suddenly her head began to ache quite violently again.

_get out—please, no—I don't want to die—no, stop—please, please, please—I can't breathe—stoP IT—no gET Out GET Out—shIFU SHIFU SHIFU—I'm fading aWAY—i dont want to die—oUT—_

And Jiao Jiao was in front of her again, grabbing her shoulders. Her black shadow loomed above.

The images all came flooding back in a moment. She winced as her brain began to fill with information, all too much for her to handle. 

"She does quite look quite ill," a male voice said. It became more and more recognizable every second.  _Shifu_ , a voice in her head said.

A calming effect washed over her. All of her initial fear dissipated, replaced by the comfort of being in a familiar place.

She remembered.

In this world, her body's name also happened to be Shen Xiruo. She was a cultivator of the Moxiao Sect, and a direct disciple of the Jiuxi Peak Lord, Liu Fengqing. She was favored by her shifu, who treated her much like one would spoil a younger sister. Unfortunately for this pair of master and disciple, however, Xiruo harbored quite indecent thoughts towards her master. She loved him with a passionate fervor, and was filled with a tempestuous rage towards any that dared to lie eyes on her beloved shifu.

Truly, what a jealous girl.

Shen Xiruo tried to go over the information she had just been provided. Why did the names sound so familiar? From where did she remember the Moxiao Sect...?

She couldn't remember. Oh well  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

"She woke up like this," Jiao Jiao's voice said. "Do you think it could be from our last trip down the mountain?"

Bai Jinju, or Jiao Jiao, was also a fellow disciple under Liu Fengqing. For some reason, Shen Xiruo didn't seem to view her as a threat towards the affections of their master. The two of them were casual friends, sometimes rivals, but never enemies. 

"It's possible," said Shifu. "It's best if she rests for the next week or so."

His voice was calm but fond. It was obvious that he was concerned about her well-being. Shen Xiruo was slightly touched.

It was still too dark. Shen Xiruo groaned, wondering why the room was so dark.

That could happen too?! What kind of faulty bullshit reincarnation system was this?!

She squeezed her eyes closed in pain as the world suddenly began to fill with light.

"Ow," she muttered, and then slowly opened them again.

Jiao Jiao was standing guard beside her bed. Shifu was noticeably gone.

"Shifu said to sleep," Jiao Jiao said, turning to her and crossing her arms. "Since when do you not obediently follow his instructions?"

Shen Xiruo didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the young girl in front of her, wondering if her eyes were failing her.

Bai Jinju was a very attractive young woman, by any conventional standards. She had a slim, unblemished face, and long black hair that fell in a waterfall down her back. Her eyes glistened with a dewy light, and her pupils were an amber shade that seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight. Her nose was straight and her lips were plump, giving her an especially pure and lovable expression. ~~She was wearing a lovely bamboo green robe that showcased the ample curves of her full bosom—~~

WTF. How had her thoughts wandered there?

Still, it was clear that the memories inside the old Shen Xiruo's brain didn't do Jiao Jiao's beauty justice. Was the original body's eyes defective? How exactly was the woman in front of her  _not_ a threat to Shifu's affections?

"Oh," she said, trying to remember what Jiao Jiao had just told her.

"You must be really ill," Jiao Jiao said, clucking her tongue. "Go back to sleep. Shifu's already sent for Physician Gao to prescribe you some medicine."

It felt strange to be lectured by a girl who looked no older than sixteen. But then again—

"How old are you?" Shen Xiruo suddenly blurted out.

Jiao Jiao stared at her, unimpressed. "Five hundred and eight," she said. "I'm eighty-seven years older than you, brat, so respect your seniors."

This woman was a granny?! How much plastic surgery did she have, to look this young at such an age????

"What's with that look?" Jiao Jiao said. "Shifu's much older than both of us combined, and you don't seem to have any qualms about that."

That Shifu was over a millennium years old? Had the original Shen Xiruo fallen in love with an old man? Was that her f*tish?

The original Shen Xiruo seemed to be four hundred and twenty-one years old, according to Jiao Jiao's words. That made her Shifu more than twice her age, perhaps even thrice.

"I do now," she said, feeling a queasy feeling in her stomach. "He's a... thousand years old?"

"Of course not," Jiao Jiao said, her voice confused. "That was obviously a joke. He wouldn't even qualify for being a peak lord if he wasn't over ten thousand years old."

Shen Xiruo wanted to beat up the original owner of the body. There was a limit to liking older guys!

"Xiruo, if you don't go to sleep, I'll knock you out myself," Jiao Jiao said, changing the subject. She sounded exasperated. "Shifu said that I was to make sure you recovered, not overexerted yourself."

"Alright, alright, I'm recovering, recovering," Shen Xiruo hurriedly said, moving her limbs underneath the blankets.

"Good girl," Jiao Jiao said, her tone tinged with sarcasm. 

The world in front of her flickered. Before she was aware of it herself, she had drifted into sleep.


	2. there's a first for everything

And then she woke up.

Or rather, opened her eyes and promptly closed them again. She'd never been a morning person, anyway, even before she'd died—

Oh. Right. She had died.

Somehow the realization wasn't as shocking as she had thought it would be. Perhaps it was because she had absorbed the body of the girl inside of her, so this world felt rather comforting and familiar, or perhaps her old world had just been that jarring.

Shen Xiruo opened her eyes blearily again, and then forced herself to sit up. She hadn't had a good look at the room yesterday, too busy taking in other more distracting things, but now she saw that it was on the more luxurious side. Mahogany wood made up the bed, while the floor was hardwood. The walls were a mixture of jade and bamboo, with a sheer curtain that was draped over the doorways.

Footsteps sounded out behind her. She turned around just in time to meet the eyes of a young man entering her room.

"Oh," said the young man, pushing the curtains to the side. "You're awake."

"Yes," Shen Xiruo said awkwardly. And then, as an afterthought: "Who are you?"

The young man coughed. He was very handsome, Shen Xiruo realized, in a belated sort of way. He had a scholarly face, with a strong jaw and slim cheekbones. Two ink-black eyes stared at her, giving him a profound expression.

"I'm Physician Gao," said the young man. He looked at her strangely. "You don't recognize me?"

Shen Xiruo shook her head.

"You had a high fever last week," Physician Gao said. "It's possible that the fever's muddled some of your memories for now. It's a temporary thing, though, so there's nothing to worry about."

He walked to her bedside, where there was an array of herbs and strange bottles arranged she hadn't noticed before. Physician Gao popped open the cap to one of the bottles, taking a whiff, before adding one of the green, powder-like herbs to the mix.

"Drink this," he told her.

It smelled something awful. Shen Xiruo held the bottle, biting her lip in hesitation, before downing the whole mixture in one go.

Which was a terrible idea, she discovered in the next moment, when a burning pain erupted in her stomach.

"I'm purifying your inner organs," Physician Gao explained. "You were asleep for six days, so it's important to restart your circulation once you're awake."

 _I'd rather die_ , Shen Xiruo thought to herself. She wanted to voice that opinion strongly to him, but it was hard enough to breathe, bent over like she was.

Physician Gao measured her heartbeat and temperature, jotting down notes on a thin sheet of bamboo pulp. He seemed most 


End file.
